


Here

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Friendship, One-Sided Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Mari había perdido el brillo de sus ojos.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> holaaaaaaaa lo siento me he cargado a las niñas de LLs pero bueno pa la hannah pq en su día me pagó un cafecillo y no la hice nada así q aquí tienes reina uwu espero q te guste

  1. **“I'll listen. Whether it's when you're out late at night or scared or whenever- I'll come get you.”**



_Mari había perdido el brillo de sus ojos_.

Fue lo primero que pensó Dia cuando Mari volvió de América. Era consciente de que se había ido lejos, muy lejos, y que lo había hecho después de… después de la pelea que tuvieron. Más bien, fueron Mari y Kanan quienes se pelearon, pero ella estaba tan asustada pensando en que podría perderlas que no veía la realidad que había delante de sus ojos – ya las había perdido, especialmente a Mari.

Por eso, cuando volvió, no cabía en sí de alegría, aunque tratase de disimularlo como mejor podía. Y su vuelta fue la chispa que Chika y las demás necesitaban para que Aqours saliese adelante. Mari siempre había sido el incendio entero.

Aqours terminó de formarse cuando Mari, Kanan y Dia se unieron. Eran 9, tres chicas de cada curso -como µ's, pensaban emocionadas todas-, y estaban dispuestas a convertirse en las mejores idols escolares que Love Live jamás hubiese conocido. No contaban, claro, con las dificultades que se presentarían al poco tiempo, pero sabían que podrían superarlas si estaban todas juntas.

Pero Mari comenzó a quedarse atrás, donde la mano de Dia apenas alcanzaba a rozar la suya.

Las bromas de Mari se sentían… forzadas, no había que fijarse mucho para comprobar que la alegría de su sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus ojos, que su mirada se perdía más allá del horizonte. En los ensayos, sus pasos parecían mecánicos, torpes, descompasados. El resto la miraban preocupadas, pero ella sonreía y se quitaba el polvo de las rodillas, tras haberse tropezado una vez más en uno de los pasos más sencillos. Gritaba “ _It’s joke!_ ” mientras se levantaba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pero Dia siempre se percataba de como su sonrisa se esfumaba cuando no la miraban.

Quería hablar con ella, quería preguntarla qué iba mal, poder ayudarla de algún modo. Después de todo, era Mari de quien estaba hablando… Sentada en su pupitre, Dia dejó que el pelo le cayera en cascada, ocultándole así la cara; cerró las manos en puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos en apenas unos segundos. Era Mari de quien estaba hablando… Quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo, y ese pensamiento la frustraba y la ahogaba con una amarga impotencia.

Mari había perdido el brillo de sus ojos y no sabía cómo devolvérselo.

_~_

Era de noche y hacía frío, pero Dia rehusaba a volver a casa. Sabía que, en cuanto pisase su habitación, su mente se redirigiría a culparla de no poder hacer nada por Mari, a recriminarla el ser tan mala amiga, a espetarla que Mari estaba sufriendo mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil sin hacer nada. Llevaba días intentando hablar con ella, pero nunca encontraba la ocasión. Nunca sabía qué decir o qué hacer, simplemente dejaba que Mari la mirase con curiosidad y que se fuera sin decir nada.

Se giraba a mirarla, pero cada vez estaba más lejos. Intentaba rozar su mano, pero era incapaz de alcanzarla.

El frío le mordía la piel sin piedad, así que decidió dar un paseo por la playa. Todavía llevaba el uniforme escolar, así que era de esperar que la temperatura nocturna estuviese dándole problemas. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, intentando distraerse con cualquier cosa – encontrando así lo fascinante que era el mar por la noche, la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, la calma que emanaba.

“¿Dia?”

La voz de Mari la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Dia se frotó los ojos, volviendo a la realidad, y miró a su alrededor. Andando había llegado hasta la casa de Mari. Se abofeteó mentalmente, ¿qué hacía allí? Miró hacia arriba, sonriendo incómoda. Mari estaba en el balcón apoyada, en camisón y una bata de andar por casa, y la saludaba con la mano.

No tardó en bajar a la playa, trayendo consigo una prenda de abrigo para Dia, que se lo agradeció con creces. Mari se rio, y Dia no pudo evitar girarse a mirarla.

Había sido una risa corta, suave, pero cristalina. Verdadera. La Mari que conocía estaba ahí dentro, pero no sabía cómo rescatarla.

Anduvieron un poco por la playa, hasta que Dia ofreció que se sentaran. Mari asintió, tomando asiento en la arena. Dia la imitó, sentándose cerca de ella.

Hablaron de cosas triviales – los deberes del instituto, la broma que había hecho Chika aquella tarde en el ensayo, anécdotas de Mari en Estados Unidos. Se rieron mucho, como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación más en el mundo. Cuando Mari no miraba, demasiado distraída riéndose a carcajada limpia, Dia la miraba en silencio – era tan bonita…

La noche fue progresando, pero ninguna de las dos parecía tener la necesidad de volver a casa – o es que quizás ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo, o simplemente no querían romper la atmósfera que tenían, Dia no lo podía discernir.

El silencio se instauró entre ellas, casi creando una brecha que las distanciaba aún más. Dia reaccionó casi sin darse cuenta, cogiendo fuertemente a Mari de la mano. Esta la miró, sorprendida, pero sonrió con dulzura. Dia tragó saliva, era ahora o nunca.

“Tengo miedo de perderte de nuevo, Mari.”

La rubia abrió la boca, sorprendida, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. Desvió la mirada y sonrió, triste.

“¿Por qué dices eso, Dia? Estoy aquí contigo, y con las demás. No voy a volver a irme.”

Dia suspiró, notando como Mari estaba intentando desviar el tema. Era algo que hacía desde pequeña, siempre que tenía que hablar de sí misma, de sus sentimientos e inquietudes, desviaba el tema y le restaba importancia. “ _Eres lo más importante de mi vida_ ”, pensó Dia, “ _¿cómo te atreves a pensar, por tan siquiera un segundo, que cómo te sientes no es importante?_ ”

“Siento que ya te has ido, Mari” susurró Dia, consciente de que si alzaba más la voz se la quebraría. “Siento que te has ido y que no sé cómo encontrarte de nuevo.”

Mari le acarició la mejilla, quitándole suavemente con el pulgar la primera lágrima que se había precipitado por su mejilla.

“Dia, mírame. Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No me has perdido, no vas a perderme.”

Dia negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como más lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

“El brillo de tus ojos, Mari. El brillo de tus ojos ha desaparecido. Sé… sé que soy un desastre como amiga, como presidenta estudiantil, como confidente… Pero sé que hay algo mal en ti, Mari; no sé que te pasa porque nunca he… conseguido leerte”, susurraba Dia mientras el hipo la interrumpía, la voz ahogada por las lágrimas, “pero sé que hay algo que no está bien… Y sabes… sabes que no tienes que forzarte a aparentar ser feliz, ni estar alegre todo el tiempo… Somos seres humanos, Mari, nos caemos y nos rompemos… lloramos y sufrimos… pero no estamos solos, ¿sabes? Quiero ayudarte… Quiero que la Mari que conozco salga de su concha…”

Se frotó los ojos con rabia, intentando inútilmente detener las lágrimas. Mari quiso responderla, pero se dio cuenta de que la voz la falló tan rápido como la primera lágrima se precipitó por sus ojos. Así que gritó -alto, muy alto-, dejando salir todo lo que había ido escondiendo en su interior.

Lloraron juntas, consolándose mutuamente, riendo por su propia torpeza. Cuando se calmaron un poco hablaron largo y tendido, Mari sincerándose por primera vez en años. Dejó salir todo lo que había reprimido dentro de ella, todos sus miedos e inseguridades, sus noches de soledad en América y todos los mensajes que nunca se atrevió a enviar. Por encima de todo, se disculpó por todo lo que había hecho mal anteriormente. Dia la miró, sonriendo, asegurándola que no había nada que perdonar.

El amanecer las pilló casi por sorpresa, los primeros rayos de sol acariciándolas suavemente las mejillas. Mari alzó la mirada, como si no pudiese creer que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Dia se abrieron, sobrecogidos por la sorpresa. Una sonrisa no tardó en formarse en sus labios.

Quizás era por la luz del sol, o quizás por las lágrimas que había llorado Mari durante toda la noche; pero en ese instante, el brillo de sus ojos había vuelto – con fuerza, con orgullo.

Mari por fin había regresado a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> túuuuuuu me he cargao el fic entero ajajak


End file.
